Rocko's Modern Reunion
by Sara Harmony
Summary: The Rocko cast gets together and throws one crazy party


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
A/N: This was a rather pointless fic. It just gave me something to do I suppose. I couldn't think of how to end it but at 5am, I stopped caring. Observe the pretty page break.  
  
||^|^|:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:|^|^||  
  
Finally Rocko has been brought back (in this fic anyway). Here's Rocko's big reunion party. Let's take a look around.  
  
  
Rocko: I'm glad we could all be back together like this again.  
Ralph: Yeah whatever.  
Heffer: Why did we ever leave in the first place?  
Filburt: Because Nickelodeon is a bunch of-  
Hutch: *twiching noise* Kay?!  
Rocko: Yyyyeah...  
Bev: Oh this is such a lovely party. We should really do this again sometime.  
Filburt: *gets up* *spotlight shines on him* Okay.. okay. I've got a song. I'd like to dedicate this one to Dr Hutchison.. and all our beautiful-  
Ed: Oh get on with it already!  
Filburt: *sings* Sometimes...  
  
*Space ship crashes into house landing on Ed*  
  
Hutch: OH! *gets out stethoscope and runs toward the heap*  
  
Ralph: Well if that's it, I'll just let myself out here-*door opens on him*  
Hippo Lady: HELLO!  
Rocko: Hey Hippo Lady.  
Hippo Lady: Hey Rocko! Long time no see! You never called me after that whole ding dong ditch thing!  
Rocko: Oh that. Heh.  
HL: Well who is this? *peels Ralph off the wall* Aren't you the cutest thing!  
Ralph: Yeah. Can you put me down? I really need to get back to work. They picked up "the FatHeads" again... *sob*  
HL: Awww.. It's ok.  
Ralph: NO!! NO! It will never be okay! My life is a chaotic abyss of misery and torment!.. and you're ugly!  
HL: *gasp* How DARE you? *throws him outside and into mailbox*  
  
The mailman reaches into Ralphs mouth and pulls out a squeaky monkey. Sheila comes up to Rocko and realizes he is staring at Melba. Sheila and Melba get into a girly hand slapping fight.  
  
Heffer: Hey, no reason to fight over me-*ding-dong* *answers door* hey look!! He made it!!  
Rocko: Who?  
Heffer: *picks up cage with a dead bird wearing sunglasses* Tirdy! Woo! The life of the partay is here! *bird falls out of cage*  
Filburt: O_o *faints*  
Dr Bendova: Deadness! I can fix that!  
Nurse: I thought I strapped you to the bed!!  
  
Random squirrels are talking...  
  
RS1: So.. Hows abouts you get the stuff, and I'll be the lookout  
RS2: No, YOUS gettn' the stuff, and I'll just watch yous make an idiot of yourself..  
Flecko: *takes out a big roll of money* Hows about you get me in on some o' this?  
RS2: Okay, but if we get caught, we didn't get no Walnuts from nowhere. See?  
Flecko: Does this look like the face of a dishonest fly?  
  
Another random squirrel sings..  
Back up: (I'm not a squirrel)  
Girly squirrel: *singing* I'm not a squirrel, don't tell me that I'm deseased... I'm only tryin' to find some nuts for next season..  
  
Random people:  
"So, I'm lookin' at this pineapple cake, and the whole time I'm thinkin''WHY is it upside down? I mean look at it, I can't eat that, it's not even turned the right way!"  
  
"He changed my life! I mean 'With me and you and my dog Blue, we can do anything' those are some powerful words. It just puts a whole new light on things you know? It really does."  
  
"Unwrap the cheese BEFORE you grill it into the sandwich... The secret to life. Oh mommy YES."  
  
Rocko: Gee Hef, I didn't think this many people would be here...Hef?..HEF?!  
  
Heffer is standing on top of the house wearing only a censor bar, and holding a microphone.  
  
Heff: Are you people ready to party?!  
Peeps: YEAH!  
Heff: You wanna have some fun?!  
Peeps: YEAH!!!  
Heff: ALRIGHT! Fil?  
  
Fil: ~*DJ!*~ Um.. hello.  
Judge Lady: Oh I LOVE that voice! Say it again!  
Fil: *sigh* Hello.  
Judge: OH! That's so cute!  
  
Judge Sockner walks up to her.  
  
Sockner: Well hello there.. Wanna dance?  
Judge Lady: Okay!  
Fil: Anyway..  
Peaches: *sings* Burn, baby burn, Disco-*everyone stares* heh..  
  
Fil: Alright.. let's do some singin' here. I think I'm gonna be sick..  
  
Really Really Big Man walks up on stage.  
  
Virginia: Heffer?! What are you doing up there?! You get down off that roof right now!  
Heff: Aww mom!  
Virginia: Now!!  
Grandpa: I told ya there was somen' wrong with that boy. Screwed up in the head that's what he is. *beats Rocko with cane* Get me some soda!  
Viginia: I can-  
Grandpa: Nonsense, let the BEAVER do it!  
  
RRBM: *singing* Cause sometimes when we touch...  
  
Judge Lady: Ohhh!! Say it again!  
Peaches: *sigh* Hello.  
Judge Lady: Yay! ^-^  
  
The Chameleon Brothers work with yet another costomer.  
  
#1: You'd look good with say, a flip maybe?  
Bunny: *confused*  
#2: No I'd say more of a beehive.  
#1: Oh, excellent idea.  
  
~*style*~  
  
1+2: It's perfect!  
Bunny: ?!!!  
  
Peaches: *on stage singing* Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want..  
  
Spunky is inside, Tengo-ing with the mop, while the food processor is playing poker with the Bratworst guy. Suddenly a snow globe jumps on Heffer's toe.  
  
Snowglobe: You Won't escape the wrath of Mortimer Kahn!! I'll get you for this!  
Heff: Yeah right.  
Snowglobe: Your mama!  
Heff: Hey don't talk about my mom that way!  
Snowglobe: Oh yeah?! Your mama's so fat, I set aside time specifically dedicated to the purpose of making up a joke about her!  
Heff: No!  
Snowglobe: She's SO ugly, that...*evil laughter*  
Heff: What?  
Snowglobe: What?  
  
More random people dance... and so forth. Okay goodnight.  
  
||^|^|:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:.::.:::.::.:|^|^||  
A/N: Review. If you can think of a way to end it, or some ideas on it, let me know. 


End file.
